This Is Halloween
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the "Halloween Collection Competition" - Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape
1. Does Your Mother Know

Entry for the „ **Unusual Ships Challenge** " - Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

ABBA – Does Your Mother Know. A prompt given by SlenderPanda

Entry for the „ **Halloween Collection Competition** " – prompt: **28\. Attending a Halloween themed party**

You could see this as a loose continuation to my drabble „What's Another Year" :)

I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

The pub "The Three Broomsticks" in Hogsmeade was full, just like at any other time of the day. But today, it was as if all the people had to pile up to fit into the taproom. It was Madam Rosmerta's annual Halloween costume party, a event that was highly anticipated by people from the village and from all parts of the country alike.

On this evening, the pub would be decorated with carved pumpkins, spider webs and tombstones.

Among the people attending it nearly every year were some members of the Hogwarts staff and one of these teachers who were rightly euphoric about it was Rolanda Hooch.

The youngest witch of the staff just loved to think of new costumes every year and had yet never missed out a single year since starting to teach at Hogwarts.

Yet again she was making her way through the crowd, dressed in a black cat costume that was revealing a fairly large amount of skin, turning the attention of many wizards towards her. She was holding two glasses of Firewhisky in her hands and carefully carried them towards the table which Aurora Sinistra and she had secured earlier.

"Oh my, finally, I started to fear that I had to die of thirst over here," the Astronomy teacher exclaimed as Rolanda sat down, shoving one glass over the table.

"It's has never been this full before, I was nearly stuck on my way to the bar. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Their glasses clinked against each other and the two witches both took a large gulp from their drink.

"Oi, Ro, don't turn around, but you will never believe me who is here," Aurora suddenly whispered, gripping Rolanda's wrist. "Severus!"

"What?!"

Despite Auroras earlier words, Rolanda turned around because she just could not believe that it could be true – Severus Snape, the king of social isolation, being at a costume party?!

It was unbelievable, but still she saw him there, standing at the bar, talking to Madam Rosmerta.

"We must be dreaming...," she mumbled and blinked a few times, but even after that, Severus was still there.

"What is he doing here?," Aurora wondered and Rolanda grinned:"Let's find it out!"

"What? No, Ro... stay..."

But Rolanda had already left her place at the table and walked through the crowd towards the black-clothed figure of Severus Snape.

Alcohol always made Rolanda a bit reckless and that it was Severus who she was addressing did not bother her at all.

"Hey, Mister Mystery, does your mother know that you're out?," she breathed playfully into the Potions Masters ear and she grinned to herself as he actually jumped by her sudden appearance.

"Would you please take your hand off my backside?!," he asked stiffly, his jaw cracking slightly while he turned his head to look at the Flying Instructor.

"Oh, excuse me, someone pushed me forwards," Rolanda winked, moving her hand away.

"Yes, of course," Severus growled dryly.

"So, what are you doing here? Finally wanting to have some fun?"

"No. I just wanted to refill my Firewhisky store. I will be gone as soon as Rosmerta has my bottles ready."

Severus did not exactly look comfortable in the crowded bar and he actually seemed to be on the edge of his nerves as Rolanda was pushed into him by people passing by.

"Sorry," Rolanda breathed and a shiver was running down her spine as she found herself being surrounded by Severus' body heat – and under his interested stare concerning her costume.

"Like what you see?," she smirked and was delighted how she caught him off guard with her comment.

"I... I should be going...," Severus stuttered, grabbing the bottles that Rosmerta had just put on the counter in front of him and stormed out of the pub.

"Oh my... he is so close to cracking open...," Rolanda muttered to herself with a satisfied grin before she ordered some additional drinks.


	2. Determined To Annoy

Entry for the **"Unusual Ships Challenge"** \- Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- **prompt: 14. (colour) Black**

* * *

"Severus?"

Severus Snape, seated in his usual armchair in the staffroom, did not lift his gaze from the book he was reading, openly ignoring his colleague Rolanda Hooch.

"Severus, I know you hear me."

He stared stubbornly on the page in front of him, without even seeing the words at all.

"Seeeeveruuus. Sevi... come on... Sevi-pooh..."

"By Merlins beard, what is it?!," he snapped, glaring at her in anger and Rolanda looked satisfied as she asked:"Why are you always wearing black?"

"Are you serious?"

"This is a pretty simple question."

"What does it matter to you? I am wearing black, point, finished."

"Is black your favourite colour? If yes, did you know it is not truly a colour at all?"

"You know that you are annoying, do you?"

"I am pretty sure that green is your favourite colour."

"You are doing this on purpose...," Severus sighed, massaging his temples. Rolanda had seemed to declared driving him crazy to her personal sport. What had he done to deserve that?!

"Oh, wait, wait now I know it – you vain man are wearing it because it makes you look slimmer!"

"Why do I always come back here every day even though I know that you will be here, getting on my nerves?! I should stop this habit," Severus mumbled grumpily and stood up to leave the room.

Rolanda gave him a exaggerated wave and grinned:"Wow, this is my personal best time! See you tomorrow!"


	3. Staff Meetings and Boredom

Entry for the **"Unusual Ships Challenge"** \- Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **16\. (creature) Vampire**

* * *

Rolanda Hooch had always found that her mind started to wander and form the most abstract thoughts when she started to become bored.

Right now, she was sitting in a staff meeting and was feeling like she could fall asleep to the boring discussion her colleagues had about a student that obviously had immense scholastic problems. Things like that did not concern her much as she only teached the First Years how to stay on a broom while it was hovering in the air. Severus Snape used to mock her about her job, how it was not very demanding at all and that a troll could do it just as well. Also he found that she could not really call herself a teacher.

Even though she should have laughed about these nasty remarks that hinted that she did not have much in her head, she could not help but feel intimidated by those words. After all, she was a Ravenclaw.

On the other hand, she always payed him back for comments like that. It had not took her long to find out that he hated to be bothered with someone who babbled nonsense and therefore it had something positive that she used to be bored in staff meetings – he was sitting next to her and she could simply lean over and whisper into his ear while he was not able to flee.

And now, it was this time of the meeting again.

A mischievous smile on her lips, she shuffled in her seat and she leaned over.

"Hey, Severus."

He tried to act as if he was not hearing her, but she knew the hidden signs all too well – he already knew what was going to follow. His fists clenched slightly on the arms of his chair and here and there, a muscle twitched, as if he was about to jump and flee.

"You know, I have been thinking. I somehow feel like Halloween is your favourite holiday, Severus. You are always dressed up as a vampire. Not very original to have the same costume all the time, though... and one should think you would finally add some necessary accessories to it. I don't feel like it is such a good costume if you don't have the teeth and at least some blood trickling from the side of your mouth... Just giving you some advise, don't feel offended, sweetheart..."

She inwardly relished in the way he pressed his jaw together and gritted his teeth, not being able to give a sharp answer without turning too much attention to them... How she loved to push this man to the edge.

"One question, do you always wear the same set of robes or do you have a closet full of the same ones? Just thinking about your hygiene, it is a serious matter..."

Oh, this meeting would go on for hours and he would have to sit through it, forced to listen to her talking out her odd thoughts... How Rolanda loved staff meetings...


	4. Another Mask

Entry for the **"Unusual Ships Challenge"** \- Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- **prompt: 24. (object) Mask**

* * *

Rolanda had been sure that she had known everything about Severus that you could know about the reserved and very private Potions Master.

She had been convinced that she had revealed the person that was hidden underneath the mask made of a layer of dark fabric and sneers. That he was something like a oddly pleasant-natured person when you talked to him in the right way. Someone who was actually joking around, even though most people felt intimidated by his sarcasm and therefore were not able to see the humour.

But now, as she stood in the Headmasters office, next to her other colleagues, it felt as if she had been utterly foolish to believe she knew him.

"Severus killed Dumbledore," Minerva announced in a shaky voice, her announcement wiping Rolanda's mind blank. "He killed him and did flee with the other Death Eaters. He is one of them..."

She could not believe it...

And in the back of her head, a voice whispered:"Obviously, it was just another mask of his..."


	5. Keep Calm

Entry for the **"Unusual Ships Challenge"** \- Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **40\. (feeling) Aggression**

* * *

Rolanda had always had a explosive temper, something that had gotten her in trouble countless times in her life. Or better, her lack of control about it.

She had often received penalties during Quidditch matches when she had been too rude to opponents, either verbally or even physically, but becoming a teacher after her active career had made her calm down over the years.

Of course, she still was somewhat passionate about defending her opinion, but maybe she had matured enough to think a bit longer before acting.

When the Death Eaters took over the Ministry and also had Hogwarts under their reign, with Severus Snape being the new Headmaster, this certain calmness had saved her skin countless times – well, after she had dared to loose it again. Some things never seem to change entirely.

But nonetheless, it did save her from more harm, especially when she was being called to the new Headmaster's office yet again. Most of the time, it was because she had been getting involved into an argument with the Carrows.

She just could not stand the way the students were treated now. When she heard about yet another punishment or even saw injuries on her students during class, she felt the urge to curse these horrible siblings into oblivion.

Fortunately for her, words had been the only weapons she had used against the two so far. Unimaginable what would happen to her if she dared to oppose actively. Maybe Azkaban could be a comfortable option.

But of course, insulting them was already enough for her to end up in front of Snape's desk.

This time, it was because she had told Alecto Carrow to... well, find herself a wizard and involve in some physical activity to release the stress that obviously caused her to torture innocent students. And that doing it with her brother was no appropriate option.

"Now, what am I supposed to do with you, Rolanda? You keep being send here, wasting my precious time."

He was talking to her as if she was a student that kept causing trouble during class, and Rolanda swallowed down another dirty comment – it would do her no good.

In fact, she forbid herself to say anything right now – she could feel her blood boiling in her veins like hot water in a kettle.

Rolanda bit her lip and clenched her fists together so tightly that her fingers were hurting just to keep herself under control.

Oh, how she wished she could just give in to the urge that was raging inside of her and jump at him... Do to this foul little traitor what was happening to the students on daily basis... The students they were supposed to keep from harm...

"I'll give you one more chance. Now leave my office, I have more important things to deal with."

Severus' words penetrated her mind through the thick fog of rage in her head and caused her to turn on her heel.

On her way to her rooms, she shoved the thought of how many times he had let her go without punishment away. He surely was not doing this because of the twisted friendship they had shared in the last years. No, she was pretty sure that he simply liked to play with her fear.

This only fueled the fire of aggression she felt burning inside of her when she saw him and his dumb face somewhere in the school.

And as much as she wished her fist could be hitting his jaw, she had to resign to her knuckles only hitting the wood of her closet door for her own good.


	6. Last Salute

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **54\. (location) The Shrieking Shack**

* * *

She did not know why she had agreed to be the one who collected his body from the Shrieking Shack, but once she had said "Yes", she did not felt like it was appropriate to back out again. The Battle of Hogwarts had only ended a few hours ago and with all the wounded and traumatised people to take care of, she could not afford being picky about what task to fulfill.

Someone had explained her how she could get into the old, abandoned house and it did not took her long to be climbing up into the former living room of the building.

Her stomach was clenched tightly with a uncomfortable feeling as she saw his body lying on the dusty floor, cold, unmoving... dead.

With slightly shivering legs, she walked closer, and even though she did not wanted to, she examined him a bit closer.

His eyes were closed, and he looked almost peacefully. Only the huge wound on his neck and the big amounts of dried blood that were encrusted on his skin and in his hair showed her that he had had a violent death.

By now, Minerva had told the staff about how he had been on their side all the time, something she knew from the Potter boy, and as she looked down on him, she found that he deserved better.

Conjuring a small bowl of water and a piece of linen fabric, she sat down next to him, not caring about the thick layer of dust that immediately sticked to her jeans.

Carefully, as if she could hurt him even in death, she started to clean his skin from the blood and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I... I just wanted to say thank you, you know..."

She felt a bit ridiculous, actually, talking to him like this, but somehow, she could not bear the silence that was filling the room and she felt like this was the last chance to tell him what was going on in her mind.

"And I am sorry for all these rude comments I made about you during the last year... I hope that you found your freedom, Severus. I will definitely miss our little banters..."

oOo

"Snivellus, I can't believe it, but that hot woman actually seems to have fallen for a git like you!," the spirit of Sirius Black exclaimed, slamming his elbow into the ribcage of a annoyed Severus Snape with a mocking grin.


	7. Angel of Death

Entry for the **"Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Rolanda Hooch** ; costume: **Banshee**

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **8\. (word) Scream**

Creature!AU

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the high pine trees of Knapdale Forest near Argyll and only here and there the pale light of the halfmoon fell through the treetops, lighting small, deserted clearings.

A slight breeze rustled through the green needles and the silence of the night was only occasionally interrupted by a owl hooting softly or a wolf howling in the distance.

But not only the night active animals living in the forest were up and moving around – a man wearing a thick, black cloak slowly made his way through the forest. A hood pulled over his shoulder length black hair to shield him from the cold of the night, his eyes were scanning the smooth ground.

Occasionally, he would stop, kneel down and cut off some plants with a small, silver dagger to store them in a velvet sachets hanging from the belt of the black robes he wore underneath his cloak.

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, found that this was the perfect night to gather herbs and roots for his private supply of potions ingredients. Here in the forest, no one was going to disturb him. In here, he found the peace he was constantly being denied by his colleagues as they tried to get him into social events.

Sucking in deep breaths of the fresh forest air, enjoying the scent of earth and pine trees, he suddenly felt like the peaceful atmosphere had vanished.

It had not happened loudly, or had any hint of a nearing attack in it. All that was there was the sudden, somehow pressing silence, as if all the animals inhabiting the forest had fallen silent at once, or had vanished.

He could not really place the new feeling that seemed to linger in the air, feeling heavy and mysterious, and quite unlike himself, he could not even come up with a healthy sense of suspicion towards this situation. Normally, he should have disapparated at the spot. But something just seemed to be keeping him here.

And then, he saw it.

A figure came down the path that was leading deeper into the forest, right into its heart. As it came closer, more gliding than walking, he realised what it was.

A banshee.

She did not seem to be from this world and actually to him she looked like a heavenly creature, quite unlike the pictures from banshees he knew.

A mysterious glow surrounded her, seemingly coming from inside of her, glowing as white as the floor-length dress she was wearing. Her skin was milky and pale, matching her incredibly long, platin blonde hair.

But what really stunned him and made him stand at the same spot, paralyzed, were her eyes.

The most beautiful shade of gold, shimmering like a new galleon.

A expression that was unreadable to him, but still made him want to know more about her.

And even though he knew about the deathly nature of banshees, he could not help but think about her as an angel from heaven rather than an angel of death.

How could somebody so beautiful be so deadly? Surely all these tales about them must be wrong...

It was as if her beauty seduced him to blow all his cautions to the wind and therefore, he did not have much time to react to what happened next – in fact, all he could do was open his mouth to a silent scream.

The banshee had opened her pale, rosy lips and it was clear that he was going to die. No human had ever survived the cries of a banshee.

And as her loud, crystal clear voice resounded in the forest, growing louder and higher and more like the cry of a banshee sounded according to the tales, he sank to his knees, staring at the spirit that was so beautiful and so deathly alike.

His eyes were wide in awe and surprise as she continued, her formerly beautiful and enchanting melody growing into a horrible sound. Only seconds later, his knees gave in and his body hit the ground, and even long after his heart had stopped beating, the banshee sang her song of death.

* * *

Well, please, any comments are welcome! I really don't know what to think of this one...

You may notice, if you come across the harrypotterwikia article about banshees, that they are normally described as creatures with a black dress and black hair, but in the german version, they also talked about these "white" versions of banshees and I actually liked the idea of having something so deathly coming in a disguise (ookay, just like a siren, but there is still a difference).


	8. Being A Ghost Is No Fun

Entry for the **"Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Severus Snape** ; costume: **Ghost**

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **17\. (being) Ghost**

* * *

Severus Snape could not say that he enjoyed being a ghost as much as one could think.

Many people who had been his students during his mortal life and had come back to Hogwarts for some reason, crossing his path there, had told him that they believed him being a ghost could only have improved his possibilities to scare students.

How little they knew the through about his daily life as one of the spirits at Hogwarts.

Time had shown that it was harder to frighten First Years when you could not use billowing clothes for a bat-like entrance to underline the dangerous expression on your face.

In fact, the students were not scared of him at all, something that bothered him more than he wanted it to.

His days had become rather dull in death – being non-corporal, he could literally do nothing but float through some walls or students at random. No potion brewing in his private lab, that had been occupied by some other incompetent idiot for several years now. No reading, except for these rare occasions somebody left a book or Daily Prophet lying open on a table.

Being a ghost was no fun at all, especially when one of the other spirits, or better, Moaning Myrtle, who was still desperately searching for a partner, annoyed him with things he was just not interested in.

How he wished he had not been afraid of dying back then... He could have died and went on to wherever dead people went. But no, instead he had to sit out his afterlife with a bunch of idiotic ghosts. Hell, how he hated this.

At first, he had become rather depressed about it and for some time, he had feared that he could just move into Myrtles bathroom and hang around with her in some toilet, ranting about how horrible afterlife was...

But then, on one evening on which he had felt especially frustrated, he had remembered something that had always lifted up his spirits while he was still alive and he had seen a streak of hope on the horizon.

oOo

"I can't believe they gave you an actual teaching post," Severus mocked while gliding through the wall of the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. "Seems like parents don't want their children to learn anything."

Rolanda Hooch glared at him from behind her desk, dark circles around her golden eyes and her blonde hair a mess, as if she had run her hands through it a thousand times. Spots of black ink were splattered over her blouse and a stack of unmarked essays was lying in front of her.  
"Oh, shut up already."

"You look like you have problems... you know, it would be totally fine to admit that this is more than you are able to handle."

He grinned at the woman who rolled her eyes and released a sigh.

"If you weren't already dead, I would kill you now for being such an arrogant git," she stated dryly while she wrote an "Acceptable" underneath the essay she had been reading – the peak of her quill left a small hole in the parchment because she had pressed it down so hard. Severus could hardly cover up his amusement as he looked over her shoulder at the marked essay and said:"This looks more like a "Poor" to me. You are too nice."

And as she actually grabbed her ink-pot and threw it through him, causing it to shatter on the wall behind him, he had to admit that some things were nearly more fun when you were a ghost – teasing a stressed Rolanda Hooch was definitely one of them.


	9. Odeuvre?

Entry for the **"Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Rolanda Hooch** ; costume: **Vampire**

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **16\. Vampire**

Creature!AU

* * *

The New Year Party of the Hogwarts Staff was in full swing, mead, firewhisky and butterbeer were flowing and everybody was having a good time, enjoying this rare occasion to let their hair down.

For Rolanda, it was more than just a party with her friends and colleagues.

Today was going to be the day she would finally get what she had longed for for so long, for far too long.

Every single day of having him near her had been like torture, seeing what she desired right in front of her, but not being able to take it, make him hers.

But tonight, she would get it.

It was all thought through, everything was perfect this night... her colleagues were way too drunk and way too excited to notice anything and he... well, he seemed like the easiest prey she had ever desired.

Severus Snape.

Always acting so tough, but she knew that women were a weak spot for him.

A smirk on her crimson red lips, Rolanda straightened her black dress and approached her object of desire.

Severus was standing next to the small buffet they had organised, as always keeping a distance between the fun and himself. It was easy to tell that he was judging his colleagues way of enjoying themselves, that he found he found this completely unnecessary. But like every time there was an event like this, he had been forced to come by Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Severus," she said in a silky voice, taking a glass of elf-made wine from a tray that was just floating by.

"Hello Rolanda," Severus greeted back stiffly, openly expressing that he would rather be somewhere else right now. That was definitely something she could work with.

"I know how much you hate chit-chat, so I will come to my point right away... let us leave from here."

The Potions Master rised a questioning eyebrow at her words, eyeing suspiciously how she stepped a bit closer to him.

"Why?"

"Because I know that you don't want to be here... we could do something that is a bit more... pleasant than standing here."

Severus was shuffling from one foot to the other, only slightly, but Rolanda still noticed it, and she knew that she had woken just the right amount of uneasiness in him.

"As you are on a truth trip right now, just tell me what you are up to, Hooch."

"I want to taste you, Severus...," she whispered and bit her lip, showing a razor sharp canine while she ran the tips of her fingers gently, almost lovingly, along his pulsing carotid artery. "I long for you..."

Severus' eyes were wide in surprise and he was just so overwhelmed by this situation that he could only stutter:"Eh... t-taste some of these odeuvre first... They are delicious..."

And with that, he grabbed hold of something standing on the buffet next to him and then held a plate of garlic bread between the two of them, causing the beauty to jump back with a unladylike, disgusted hiss.


	10. Nighttime Stroll

Entry for the **"Unusual Ships Challenge"** \- Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: 50. (dialogue) **"You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!"**

Entry for the " **Astronomy Class"** at **„Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments"** \- **Task** : For this task I would like you to think about kindness. I would like you to write about somebody doing a good deed or an act of kindness.

* * *

The hallways of the Hogwarts castle were dipped in darkness, only occasionally broken by moonlight that was shining through the windows.

Silence filled the castle by night, everybody was in their dorms or private chambers...

Except for Rolanda Hooch.

The Quidditch mistress was on her way back from the kitchens, heading towards her chambers and her comfortable bed.

She had nearly reached the hallway the entrance to her rooms was in as she suddenly saw a shadow coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.

Nearly releasing a scream, she stumbled backwards, her hands blindly searching the waistband of her pyjama pants for her wand just as she realised that she was standing in front of Severus Snape.

„Oh my god, Severus! You gave me such a fright! I thought you were a ghost!," Rolanda exclaimed in a high-pitched hiss, her hand pressed to her heart. Severus snorted, his eyebrows jumping towards his hairline in hidden amusement as he answered dryly:"You live in a castle full of ghosts and you would still frightened by them? Isn't that a little bit irrational?"

"Oh, just shut up... the Bloody Baron dislikes me and tends to lurk around in the hallways when I am up at night."

"Little midnight snack?"

"How do you..."

"You still have a bit of chocolate in the corner of your mouth," Severus said and without thinking, he reached out and gently wiped the chocolate away with his thumb.

Their gazes connected and for what seemed to be hours, they just looked at each other, until a shiver ran through Rolanda's body, caused by a cold draft.

Severus cleared his throat nervously to break the uncomfortable silence between them and Rolanda ran her palms up and down her bare arms, trying to warm herself up a little bit.

"I... I should go back to bed...," she said tentatively, and Severus only nodded, so she wanted to turn and walk away, but suddenly he touched her elbow, holding her back.

"Wait, take this."

And to her utter surprise, he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders, the warmth of it enfolding her immediately and seeping deeper into her body instantly.

"No, for these few steps, um... I, I don't need..."

"Just take it. Go to bed, Rolanda," Severus said, his tone implying that he did not wanted to hear any oppositions and turned on his heel, hurrying down the hallway. Rolanda found that he looked a lot less impressive without his cloak billowing around him when he walked. But still, she could not help but smile to herself as she walked back to her chambers, feeling remarkably warmer not only on the outside, but also on the inside.


	11. One Fullmoon Night

Entry for the **"Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Severus Snape** ; costume: **Werewolf**

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** – prompt: **20\. Werewolf**

Creature!AU

* * *

He could still feel some of the warmth of the bygone summer day linger in the clear night air as he soundlessly strode through the dark forest.

His paws touching the earth in evenly steps, he listened closely into the night, ready to pick up any sign of prey.

But tonight, they were not catching the sounds of wild animals that he could hunt down to satisfy his hunger.

Tonight, he picked up something that he knew was a human sound. Somehow, he found himself drawn towards it, and he followed the sound until he reached the very edge of the woods he claimed to be his territory.

Taking cover behind a bush, he stared over the meadow that was lighted by the large full moon hanging low in the sky, joined by thousands of shining stars.

And there, in the light of the heavenly bodies, his black eyes found the source of the sounds.

A young woman sat in the grass, surrounded by flowers. She was wearing a dress the colour of cornflowers and was humming a calm but happy melody while she braided her slightly damp blonde hair.

As he observed her, he picked up the smell of her – human sweat, a hint of the water of the nearby lake, warm skin, the sweet perfume of the flower that she had sticked behind her ear... and a mysterious scent that was sending his senses into overdrive.

His heart was beating faster, pumping his coiling blood through his body and it was as if it was spreading a certain restlessness. His muscles were tensed as his breaths were doubling, sucking in the scent of his new prey.

He had to have her. She was his prey, and he had to act before anything else could get into his way. He was ready for hunt.

Throwing his head back, he howled loudly at the full moon above him and then saw his prey jumping to her feet, turning towards the edge of the forest were he was lurking.

As his powerful muscles pushed his body forwards, he could saw the horror of realisation in her golden eyes that were standing out against the dark of the night. He could smell her fear as he broke through the bushes and sprinted across the meadow, ready to claim his prey.


	12. Wait and Worry

Entry for the **"Arithmancy Class"** at " **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** I would like you to write about somebody in a highly emotional state.

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **44\. Anxiety**

* * *

Rolanda Hooch was slowly pacing up and down in front of the high oak doors leading to the Hospital Wing. The young woman looked extremely exhausted, for it was already two in the morning and she was in her pyjamas, having been alerted when she had already been in bed.

She still could not believe that this had happened... Minerva McGonagall being attacked! Rolanda could not put her anger and hatred towards Dolores Umbridge into words, but to her own surprise, she was not ruled by her temper right now.

As she waited for any news on her friends health state, all she could feel was a horrible anxiety. What if Minerva was not to survive this attack, what if...

Surpressing a sob, she ran a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep breath, just as Severus came down the hallway, approaching her.

"Any updates on her condition?," he asked, his voice sounding neutral as always and Rolanda asked herself if he even cared about what had happened to their Deputy Headmistress.

"No, not yet."

Severus stood next to the door, looking remarkably calm as he eyed the still pacing Quidditch mistress and after a few minutes, he asked:"Could you please stop pacing around? It's annoying."

"But I am nervous! I have to move around or I will go insane!"

"I don't see any possible changes in your condition by that," Severus said dryly and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. She gulped, not feeling in the mood to give one of her usually nasty replies to his remark and obeyed reluctantly, leaning her back against the wall opposite to the Potions Master.

Only seconds later, Rolanda started to chew on her fingernails, her eyes fixed on the door to the Hospital Wing and Severus shuffled slightly, then reached out and slapped her hand away from her mouth.

"Stop it. That is disgusting."

"Would you please stop bitching around with me?! Nobody forced you to stand and wait here with me!"

They glared at each other for a short moment, but it was not as intense as it normally used to – in this moment, Rolanda realised that he was just as worried about Rolanda as she was, but that he was also worried about her.

"Just... just let us try and wait in silence, okay?," she said softly, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye and he just nodded in agreement.


	13. Fight Scene

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"** \- prompts: **tally; quality; "This is strenuous work!"**

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **30\. Misty/Foggy**

* * *

"Hooch! Stop!," Severus Snape exclaimed angrily as he strode across the Quidditch Pitch, a silver and green Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck.

Rolanda Hooch, just enchanting the casket with the Quidditch balls to hover through the air towards her office, turned around with a loud sigh.

"What is it, Snape?!"

"I want the game to be repeated! I seriously doubt your refeereing quality! Slytherin is the rightful winner of this game!"

Rolanda raised one eyebrow and snorted in disbelief. She should have known that she would have Severus on her heels as soon as it was clear that Gryffindor had won.

"What makes you think I was wrong? If I am correct, and well, I know I am, Slytherin has 80 points to their tally while Gryffindor has 140 – without the 150 points for capturing the snitch, by the way."

"Oh, I thought you were not able to count, thanks for the information! But what about the fouls you did not see due to the foggy weather?! We should have received penalty shots for that! Even a monkey would be a better referee than you!"

"You think you can do this better, Snape? This is strenuous work!," Rolanda growled and actually shoved the man backwards in anger, only to receive a punch against her shoulder in response.

"Oh, I am sure it is for somebody with no magical skills whatsoever!"

Their aggressive shouts continued to resound over the Quidditch Pitch.

oOo

"Why do I have the feeling that they love to argue with each other?," Poppy Pomfrey murmured as she observed the two other teachers from a distance, their outlines blurred due to the fog wafting over the field and Pomona Sprout nodded, saying:"All this sexual tension... I am still waiting for the day they finally jump at each other."


	14. Trick or Treat

Entry for the **"Care of Magical Creatures Class"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** I would like you to write about a curse. Min. 400 words

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **26\. Trick or Treating**

* * *

It was the evening of Halloween, the castle was coming to rest after the traditional Halloween feast had ended and all the students had returned to their commons.

Severus Snape had retreated himself to his chambers as well, making himself comfortable by the fire with a good book and a glass of his favourite elf-made wine. He was looking forward to a quiet evening and the week-end that would follow – he was planning on not leaving his private laboratory for the whole two days, hoping to finally achieve a breakthrough on his newest project.

Just as he had opened his book after taking a small sip from his wine, enjoying the delicious taste, there was a knock on the door.

Releasing a annoyed sigh he stood up and approached the door, asking himself who was daring to disturb his peace so late in the evening.

Easily putting his darkest glare onto his face, he opened the door.

"Trick or Treat, Severus!"

"Rolanda," Severus said dryly, making sure that his voice was dripping of sarcasm. "What a... pleasant surprise to see you."

The flying instructor was grinning at him, holding a pumpkin shaped basket, which was already filled with plenty of chocolate frogs and jelly slugs, under his nose. She was wearing her old Quidditch uniform from the Irish National Team as a costume and also had her broom and a Quaffle with her, both items floating next to her, controlled by her wand.

"So, what do you choose, Severus? Trick or Treat?"

"Neither. I do not see any point in getting involved into such a childish activity. You are 32, for Merlin's sake."

Rolanda rolled her eyes, sighing:"And as always, you are determined to disappoint me. What is wrong about having a little bit of fun?"

"Everything. Now leave, please."

"Not until you give me chocolate or other sweets, Severus. You may find this childish, but I am taking this serious," Rolanda explained, holding the basket under his nose empathically.

"No," he snapped back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, staring back at her stubbornly.

"You know, I would rather prefer not to be forced to give you a trick!"

"I won't give you any chocolate, Hooch!"

"You selfish spoilsport, your ass is already way too soft from all the sweets you are bunkering down here! But fine, if you are asking for it, you'll get it!"

And before Severus could react, she had disenganged her hovering charm, her Quaffle and broom hitting the stone floor the next second, and had performed a wand-movement.

Instantly, Severus' legs collapsed underneath him and he was sent to the ground by the effects her Jelly-Legs Curse had on him. With a second quick flick of her wand, she had dyed his robes a horrible combination of neon green and pink, a second later, ropes were circling his wrists and ankles, tying him up.

"As I said, I would have preferred the treat, Severus," Rolanda said, a wicked grin on her beautiful face as she bend down to him. Pecking a light kiss on his cheek, she added:"I wish you a pleasant evening."


	15. Never The Same Again

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about someone undergoing a major life change. Extra prompt: (Trait) **Brave**. Min. 400 words

Entry for the " **Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Rolanda Hooch** ; costume: **Werewolf**

Entry for the " **Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **43\. Terrified**

This is definitely AU! Just to explain, Severus was on the good side all the time in this storyline :)

* * *

Slowly, the darkness that had surrounded her, had captivated her for what seemed like an eternity, was fading away. Drifting towards consciousness, she became aware of how heavy her body felt, as if something was sitting on her, pressing her down.

Forcing her lids open after some intense blinking, trying to adapt to the light that was penetrating her sensitive eyes, she immediately knew where she was.

Rolanda was lying in one of the beds of the Hospital Wing, her body covered by soft, white sheets and next to her bed was sitting Severus Snape.

"Look who is awake", he said calmly, and even with her mind still being rather foggy, she was sure that she had catched a glimpse of relief and concern crossing his face for a split second.

His presence soothed her somewhat, as it showed her that at least one of her colleagues had made it through the Battle of Hogwarts unscathed. But there was omething that concerned her way more than the thought that somebody who was important to her had been hurt.

It was the fact that she could not remember the reason why she was in the Hospital Wing at all.

And what had caused the horrible pain, spreading through her whole body, that she suddenly became aware of as she woke up more and more.

"What... what happened," she whispered, her voice sounding raspy due to her dry throat and she warped her face over the pain every single breath generated.

For the first time in the many years they already were colleagues, Severus Snape showed a a sign of nervousness as he looked at her.

"Um... I... I don't know how to tell you..."

"Just... be honest," she croaked, looking at him with a pleading look. His hesitance scared her and indicated that it really had to be something bad.

Severus cleared his throat and carefully lifted the sheets, revealing the sight of Rolanda's hip, which was tightly wrapped in bandages, that were soaked with a few fresh bloodstains.

"Fenrir Greyback attacked you and... and did bite you... it is a pretty awful wound, I have never seen something like that before... Poppy did all she could, but still we were afraid that we would loose you, you were in a coma for over a week."

Her terrified eyes widened as her stare wandered from the bandages to his face, releasing a stiffled cry as she tried to take in the whole meaning of his words. Her hand shaking dangerously, she took the vial of pain potion he offered her and swallowed it, the liquid making it easier to speak as she asked:"Am... am I i-infected?"

She looked at him, trying to clear her mind. As much as this situation scared her, she had to stay calm and be brave, like she had always been in the tough situations she had come across throughout her life.

"Yes," Severus answered, speaking to his hands, not able to look into her eyes. Rolanda gulped hard, covering her mouth with her hand and despite her earlier plan, she started to sob, tears of pain and shock burning in her eyes.

oOo

When her first fullmoon night had approached, Rolanda had entered the room her friends had prepared for her with her head held high.

Since waking up in the Hospital Wing, she had given her best to adapt to the new situation, even though her daily life had not really changed at all, despite for having to visit Poppy twice a day to have her wound treated.

But now, as she took the Wolfsbane Potion from Severus, she realised that life would never be the same again. She would have to live with the beast within her and tonight, she would have to give up her control to let this beast come to the surface.

"I know I asked you to, but you don't have to stay here tonight, Severus... I am ready," she said, her shaking voice not being able to blur how honest she meant her words.


	16. Watching Over You

Entry for **"Defense Against the Dark Arts"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** I would like you to write about someone who is being protected in one way or another. Min. 400 words.

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **35\. Sweets/Candy**

* * *

When being asked by people, or better, by Albus Dumbledore, if he had any persons at Hogwarts whose friendship or at least presence he valued, Severus Snape would answer "No".

But if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that this was an outright lie.

Actually, there was someone at Hogwarts whose company he secretly enjoyed, even though he would never concede this fact to anybody.

After all, he had a image to keep up, mostly to keep those type of people at bay that annoyed him. Well, but also because he liked scaring those little First Years.

Before Rolanda Hooch had started working as a flying instructor at Hogwarts, he had been sure that he would never have anything that came close to be called a friendship, and also that he did not need anything like that. He had thought that he was happy with his life.

But then, Rolanda had stormed into his life and without even noticing it, she had become important to him.

He did not wanted to miss their playful banter and he even liked that the young woman was entirely not impressed by his rough and repellent behaviour. Yes, he enjoyed her company and maybe she was, even though in an odd way, a friend to him.

However, as much as he liked the fact that he finally had someone who was important to him again after all this time, he was also painfully aware of what had happened to his last friendship.

How he had destroyed the relationship and how he had also failed to protect the person who meant so much to him.

Upon realising that he did not wanted the history to repeat itself, he swore to himself that he would do everything different this time.

From that day on, he slowly developed the habit of looking after Rolanda, watching over her like an invisible guardian.

It was his full intention to never let her notice what he was actually doing, and therefore, she never noticed it when he was protecting her.

When Rolanda was heading down to the The Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade to have a drink, he would always make sure that she got into her chambers in the castle safely – when she was on her own, not having any of her colleagues with her, he would sometimes even go down to the village under a thin pretext just to walk her back. She was too overwhelmed by her drunk happiness to see through it then.

Was Rolanda heading out to fly on her broomstick, he was always worrying, despite knowing that she was an excellent flier. During the Quidditch matches, when she was refereeing, he would keep a close eye on the bludgers.

Did he notice that she was in a bad mood or had had a stressfull day, he made sure that a bowl of her favourite candy was standing ready on a table in the staff room. From time to time, he would make a sarcastic comment to her, extracting a small smile from her. When she turned the corners of her mouth up thanks to him, he simply felt wonderful.

But his biggest effort had been invested in keeping her safe from any dangerous situations during the Second Wizarding War, when he had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, forced to act under the specifications of the Death Eaters. During these months he had realised how hard it was to protect somebody with such a explosive temper and a foul mouth containing a exceptionally loose tongue.

He did not know how he had managed it, but he was never asked to punish Rolanda for her tantrums.

And when his spirit drifted around before leaving the world of the living, he saw her walking through the ruins of Hogwarts after the battle, unscathed, he knew that even the smallest things had been worth it.

This time, he did not fail.


	17. Starchild

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **52\. Graveyard**

Entry for **"Transfiguration"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Birds often symbolise freedom. I want you to write about someone setting someone, or something, free. This could be a child, a secret, or something altogether more sinister. Min. 300 words.

Extra Prompt: (word) peace

* * *

It was supposed to be the happiest day in Rolanda and Severus Snape's life since their wedding day.

One stormy November night, heavy rain was hitting the high windows of the Hospital Wing, their daughter Abigail Eileen Snape was born, more than one month early. The wails of the newborn child mixed up with her mothers exhausted pants, her fathers curses about his hands having been crushed and the sounds of thunder coming from outside.

And for a short moment, as Rolanda and Severus were to hold their baby for the first time and gave her her name, everything seemed to be alright. But while the two happy parents cuddled and kissed their little treasure, admiring her golden eyes and the black fluff on her head, Poppy Pomfrey already was discovering that something was not alright with the baby.

The two of them did not really understand anything about the medical informations Poppy provided them, tears in her eyes, but what they did understand was that their daughter was fatally ill, too ill to be cured, as even Healers had their boundaries. She would not survive long, probably a few months, and she would suffer more with every hour.

Staring down at the small bundle in Rolanda's arms, they could not believe that this was happening to them. They were going to loose small Abby just after she had arrived in this world.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?," Severus asked, the calmness in his voice sounding very forced and he closed his eyes as Poppy shook her head.

"What... what are we going to do now?," Rolanda choked, a tear running down her cheek as she watched Abbys small fingers closing around her fathers pinky, her grip weaker as it was supposed to be, the girls breath rattling. "I... I don't want her to suffer..."

Lines of sorrow appeared on her husbands face as he looked at her, understanding what her words meant. They had to let Abby go...

It seemed like a impossible decision to make, letting their baby daughter die now so she could leave this world in peace. Being selfish now to spend more time with Abby would only make her suffer more.

But even though it was not the easy choice, it seemed like the right one, no matter how much it was ripping their hearts apart. They would free Abby from the pain she was in and spare her the suffering of a weeks long struggle with death.

As her parents, it was their duty to protect her, even if that meant to loose her completely.

Poppy made her preparations in silence, obviously struggling to stay professional while she measured the right amounts of antidotes to reverse the effects of the potions that had been supporting Abby's weak little body.

Severus had his arms around Rolanda, is face unmoving, but his eyes were full of agony as he looked down at his daughter, gently stroking her cheek. Rolanda was sobbing silently, but nonetheless she smiled to Abby who eyed her parents curiously, but also tiredly.

"Whenever you are ready," Poppy said, and Severus' arms tightened even more around his wife as she nodded, both not taking their eyes off their daughter.

"Sleep well, my angel," Rolanda whispered, placing a soft kiss on Abby's head, and Severus did the same, lingering even longer. "We love you, Abby... We love you so much..."

oOo

A slight drizzle covered the small graveyard of the Irish village Kilgalligan with a damp blanket and the noise of the stormy sea clashing against the cliffs nearby was swallowing any other sounds.

Even the sobs of the two lonely figures that were standing in front of a fresh grave, their arms slung around the other one, clinging for support.

Rolanda and Severus had just buried Abigail in a small, private ceremony and now they were taking a quiet moment for themselves to say goodbye for one last time.

The painful memory of their baby dying in their arms was still fresh, but what soothed them was the peaceful expression Abby had had on her face after releasing her last breath. It had been as if she had been smiling at her mother and father, thanking them for loving her so much that they were able to set her free.

* * *

Opinions, please... I am a bit unhappy with this one, I feel like I was not able to get everything I wanted out of it...


	18. Dark Was The Night

Entry for the **"Crystals, Gemstones and Astrology (Competition/Challenge)"** \- _**Malachite Gemstone**_ ; Basic Level: Write about a bad nightmare. (150-600 words)

Entry for the " **Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **60\. (title) Dark Was The Night**

To make up for the sad theme of Starchild ;)

* * *

A starless night was lying over the small coastal village Kilgalligan, home to a wizarding community in the north of Ireland.

In a cottage near the cliffs, Rolanda and Severus Snape were fast asleep, cuddled together under their blanket, shielding themselves from the cold the autumn storms brought with them.

Everything was peaceful... until a high-pitched scream disturbed the silence of the night.

Before Rolanda or Severus could react after being ripped from their sleep, a small girl came racing into their room, her long, black hair flying behind her.

"Mommy, Daddy!," the girl wailed, tears running down her cheeks as she jumped onto the bed and crawled underneath the blanket, kicking her father in the stomach while climbing over him. Severus released a groan, hissing:"Abby, my little feather, what is going on?"

"I had a nightmare, daddy... a really bad one...," Abby sobbed and Severus instantly pulled her into his arms while Rolanda wiped the tears from her daughters cheeks.

"Oh, feather, tell daddy about it and afterwards everything will be better!"

Abby snuggled into her fathers arms while her small fingers grabbed her mothers hand.

"It was awful, daddy... I was playing by the cliffs, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and it was warm. But then, suddenly, there were all these dark clouds and they darkened the sky and then, some black, foggy monsters were coming from the clouds... I started to run because I was so scared and they chased after me! But I was not fast enough, daddy... And then they grabbed me, their hands were so cold and I felt like I would never feel any happiness again. They dragged me back towards the cliffs and no matter how much I struggled against their grips, I could not break free... and then they shoved me over the edge and I was... was falling..."

Severus rocked her gently as the single teardrops turned into a stream that flowed down her cheeks...

"It's okay, my little princess, it was just a dream... you are safe here, mummy and daddy are always protecting you, Abby. Nothing will ever happen to you."

"Promised?"

"Promised," Severus whispered, wiping her tears away and pressing a kiss to her black curls. "Now get your teddy and sleep here with mummy and daddy, okay?"

Looking rather soothed, Abby jumped and ran to her room to get her teddy-bear which she had left in her bed when she had went to her parents' bedroom in panic.

Rolanda smiled at her husband and touched his cheek, whispering sleepily:"If anybody knew that you are such a softy..."


	19. Concurrence

Entry for **"Astronomy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** **I would like you to write about a persons relationship with an animal.** Min 500 words

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **46\. "Get the hell out of my house!"**

* * *

It had all started on a quiet Sunday morning.

Severus had just moved in with Rolanda a few days ago and not really been able to sleep due to the new surroundings. The sounds of the waves hitting the nearby cliffs and rolling up the small beach could be heard crystal clear in the small cottage Rolanda owned. It gave him trouble with falling asleep as he was used to the complete silence of his chambers at Hogwarts.

Anyhow, he had got up early, made himself a strong coffee and had just begun to sort his books into the book-shelves as a odd scratching noise stood out against the sound of the ocean.

Frowning, he glared at the door, hoping that he had just imagined it, but a few seconds later, the noise repeated again.

Eyeing the door suspiciously, he approached it and unlocked it and his wand pointed forwards, he opened the door.

At first, it looked like nobody was there, but then, upon a whimper, he looked down, seeing a dog lying on the doormat, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Never before had he seen such a shaggy looking creature – its furr was felted and full with dirt.

"Go away," he said, glaring darkly at the dog, who did not seem to be impressed by this, as he stood up and staggered into the house before Severus could react.

"Get the hell out of my house! You filthy flea carpet!," he exclaimed, trying to block the dogs way as he tried to make his way further into the house.

"Severus, it is nice to hear you already feel like you belong here, but why are you screaming around so early in the morning?"

Rolanda stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hair still ruffled from sleep, her eyes half closed, but she immediately seemed awake as she saw the dog sitting in the middle of her living room.

oOo

Despite his loud protests, the stray dog had stayed inside the house and Rolanda had immediately taken up the task of cleaning the dog she had named Sam.

Severus could hardly understand why Rolanda was so excited about the dog, and nothing he said about its potential aggressiveness could change her mind. She was determined to let Sam stay with them.

From this day on, everything had changed.

Severus had to admit to himself that Sam looked nearly cute after he had been cleaned up – he had soft, brown furr and the most convincing puppy eyes.

But Severus would not let Sam fool him. He knew what this dog was up to.

Rolanda was more than kind with Sam, cuddling with him whenever she had a free minute, giving him dog treats and taking him for long walks along the shoreline while Severus was left at home.

She was playing mummy and Sam followed her on her heels, whereever she went. Severus would never have admitted it, but he felt abandoned.

It sounded pathetic when he thought about it, but he really had begun a hidden rivalry with Sam, who seemed to be aware of his jealousy.

Every morning, Severus prepared Rolanda's favourite breakfast and served it to her in bed – Sam would cuddle with her.

Severus tried to give her all of his attention, invited her to her favourite activities – Sam brought her the ball she had bought him and whatever they had been doing, Rolanda would jump and go outside with Sam to play with him.

To say that he loathed Sam was an understatement and he knew that this concurrence for her attention had only just begun.


	20. Special Connection

Entry for the **"Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Rolanda Hooch** ; costume: **Merperson**

Entry for the **"Crystal, Gemstones and Astrology (Challenge/Competition)"** \- _**March Birthstone**_ **;** **Intermediate:** **Write a story set near, on or within the sea** **. (600-2,500 words).**

Entry for the ****„Halloween Collection Competition"**** **-** prompt: ****11\. Blood Red****

Creature!AU

* * *

Severus had always liked to be near the ocean, since his first visit to a beach as a toddler.

The steady rush of the waves hitting the sand was soothing to him and he had used the memory of its sound to help him block out the screams when his parents fought again. When his father started to hit his mother, he would cover his ears with his hands, press his eyes shut and think of the blue, moving mass spreading further than the horizon.

Now, as he had grown up and left the memory of his abusive childhood behind, as good as he could, at least, he still tended to come back to the sea as often as he could. In the confusion and terror of the war, it had kept him from loosing his mind.

When Voldemort had returned and Severus had to excell in his role as a double-agent, the ocean did the same to him.

It was as if he had a special connection with the waves, as if he was drawn back towards it no matter how far his path took him. He just could not place it, but when he stood here, at the same beach, it was as if he had come home.

One day, he found himself there again, his bare feet buried in the slightly damp sand, rythmically kissed by the cold waves.

The sun was going down, sinking into the ocean as a blood red ball of light and he inhaled the salty air deeply into his lungs as it suddenly was as if someone was whispering into his ear. Only that there was nobody who the voice could come from. Also, there were no actual words spoken – it was a foreign sound, but somehow he could still understand it.

 _Severus..._

His first reflex would have been to draw his wand and check his surroundings for possible attackers, but something told him that there was no need to be afraid.

 _Severus... come to me..._

He felt how his feet carried him slowly into the waves, the water sloshing around his knees as he could finally locate where the voice was coming from.

She was lying in the tide, the water playing around the curves of her body, kissing her slightly greenish skin. Her beautiful face was framed by a curtain of long, platin blonde hair, her smile giving a odd feeling of comfort as his gaze continued to survey her and stopped as he saw the long, green, fishlike tail where her legs should be.

„You're a merperson...," he whispered, nearly sounding a little bit dumb as he said it. The woman giggled, her long, slender fingers caressing the surface of the water.

„You are smarter than I remembered, Severus."

He looked at her, puzzled by her words.

„What do you mean... I... I don't know why, but... I somehow feel as if you are familiar..."

„Of course I seem familiar to you, Severus. It is because you already know me. We grew up together."

Severus furrowed his brows and crossed his arms in front of his chest, doubting the sanity of this merwoman.

„How can we have grown up together? I mean, it is obvious that you are not able to leave the ocean while I am not able to live under the sea."

„Don't you remember how you first came here? We were both only small children back then, but I still knew that you were magic and so I found it safe to play with you. And I soothed you, don't you recall? How you were cowering in your wardrobe and I told you that everything is going to be okay? And you, you always came back to visit."

„You are the ocean...," Severus whispered, more to himself than to her and as he looked into her golden eyes, he knew that every word of hers was true. It must be one of the many mysteries that magic harboured, because nothing could explain the special connection he felt to this merwoman.


	21. Bedtime Story

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **27\. Hearing a ghost story**

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Alt: Write about a character receiving a warning. 400 words min **Extra Prompt:** (word) Luck

* * *

„So, Abby, are you already excited to go Trick and Treating tomorrow?," Severus asked as he gently pulled the blanket over his daughter, who had just made herself comfortable in her bed.

„Yes, Daddy... I hope I will get a lot of chocolate," the small girl replied, shooting a wide smile at her father, who returned it.

„Oh, I am sure you will. Goodnight, my little angel."

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead after pushing her black curls out of the way, but her tiny hands were holding on to his arm. Her expression was accusing as she said:"Daddy... stop pretending that you keep forgetting about reading a bedtime story to me."

„But Abby, we already read all of your short stories... and don't you think you are starting to be a bit too old for a story?"

Abby giggled sweetly, shaking her head.

„I will never be too old, Daddy. Besides, I am only 4 yet. And I want to hear a ghost story, because of Halloween."

Severus sighed deeply before nodding and thinking about a good story. Very soon after Abby's birth, he had come to realise that his mother had rarely ever told him any goodnight tales. Rolanda had had to take this part for some time before Severus had found the courage to borrow some childrens books and read them to Abby.

„A ghost story... whatever my little princess wishes... hm... let me think. Ah, okay, I got one."

Abby looked eager to hear whatever her father had in store and so Severus started to narrate:"In a few years, when you turn eleven, my angel, you will go to Hogwarts, whose castle is a home to many ghosts. One of these ghosts is the Nearly Headless Nick."

„Nearly Headless?"

„Abby, don't interrupt me or I will not go on with the story."

„Sorry... I'll be quiet, Daddy."

„Nearly Headless Nick is, as his nickname says, nearly beheaded. He lived a long, long time ago, in the times of knights and princesses. Nick was a poor student, Abby, so pay attention. As he had been really lazy about his Transfigurations studies as a young man, he performed a spell badly and ended up in prison. Back then, people were punished much harder for messing things up and therefore they sentenced Nick to death. They were going to behead him with a axe. Shivering so much that they had to support him, Nick was walked towards the executioner, who was sharpening his blade..."

„Severus! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Rolanda was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in surprise and horror. Severus stared at his wife for a moment, then he answered:"Telling our daughter a bedtime story..."

„Abby, sweety, sleep now, okay? Mummy and Daddy will both read you a story tomorrow evening, okay? Severus, a word."

He could tell by the tone of his wife's voice that she was furious – and it was always dangerous for him when Rolanda was angry with him.

As soon as they were downstairs, Rolanda released her anger.

„Severus, how can you tell our small daughter a story about how somebody died?! She is too young for bloody tales about people who are almost loosing their head!"

„But she wished for a ghost sto..."

„She is four years old, Severus! I swear, if she has any nightmares tonight, YOU will be spending the whole night at her bed to comfort her because those images cause her to be afraid of falling asleep! With a little bit of luck she will not imagine any things from your so called story."

„Ro, I am sorry, I did not..."

„Severus, she is just a child! It should be clear to you that she is not supposed to hear tales like this. I warn you, if you ever read or narrate anything to her without thinking about the content beforehand, I will make you go to ballett class with her! And you will be wearing her tutu!"

Severus gulped as her finger drilled into his chest and he could not do anything else but beg for Rolanda to forgive him – he found it wise to keep it a secret from Rolanda that Abby and he had been reading some inappropriate books before. They would have to be way more careful.


	22. The Beauty

Entry for the **"Halloween Event: Costume Party Competition"** \- character: **Rolanda Hooch** ; costume: **Veela**

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **31\. Heavy Rain**

Creature!AU

* * *

Heavy rain was pouring down at the Hogwarts castle, cooling down a hot August summer day. Severus Snape, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a bored expression on his face, stood in front of the high oak doors, next to Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

He made no effort to conceal that he would have preferred to be in his private Potions Lab right now, rather than to stand here and wait for the new Flying Instructor.

Wasn't it enough that Minerva and Albus were here? Why was he needed here?! But Albus had made it clear to him that his presence was nonoptional.

Severus was tapping his foot impatiently by the time a figure became visible on the path leading up to the castle from the village of Hogsmeade. The person was concealed by a bright pink umbrella that was shielding her from the thick curtain of raindrops.

"Ah, there she is," Albus said with a calm smile. "I am pretty sure you will remember Rolanda, Minerva. And Severus, it could be that you came across her while being a student, she only was two years below you."

"Unlikely," Severus snarled, giving his best to sound bored. He had never really payed attention to anybody during school – he had been busy with avoiding the Marauders.

"Miss Hooch, what a pleasure to finally have you here!," Albus greeted the woman as soon as she had climbed the last steps of the stairs.

The umbrella dropped, and so did Severus' jaw only seconds later, even though he quickly pulled himself together.

In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Rolanda Hooch was athletic, but still not too muscular. Her skin had a soft, glossy tan and her light blonde hair was falling over her shoulders in smooth waves. It framed her beautiful face, from which her eyes were the most remarkable part. They were gold, and the intense, yet friendly gaze she was sending out was causing a pleasant shiver to run down his back. A glow seemed to emanate from her and he could feel how it enchanted him.

"Professor Dumbledore, good afternoon," she greeted Albus back, and for Severus, it was as if a angel was singing.

"You surely remember Professor McGonagall... and this is Professor Snape."

Rolanda shook Minerva's hand, then turned to Severus, who felt paralyzed.  
"Nice to meet you, Professor Snape."

His mouth opened and closed, as if he was a fish, and he could not find any words, feeling how a uncomfortable heat crept through his body.

Albus had a amused smile on his lips as he said:"Let us go to my office and have a tea."

While speaking, be offered both Minerva and Rolanda his elbow, and they accepted.

And as they made their way into the Entrance Hall, Severus nearly stumbled over his own cloak in order to keep up with the beauty, asking himself what the hell was going wrong in his head. Through the fog that filled his mind he could only make out one thought: _A Veela._


	23. Ever After

Entry for the **"Crystals, Gemstones and Astrology Challenge/Competition"**

 **Rose Quartz;** Basic Level: Write about a couple's wedding night. (150-600 words).

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **15\. Deep Purple**

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: **battle, life, emotional**

* * *

"I still can't believe we are actually married now...," Rolanda mumbled into Severus' chest, snuggling just a little bit closer to his body under the deep purple coloured sheets.

"Me neither," Severus replied, gently stroking her hair, his fingers tangling in the blonde locks.

"To be honest, for a long time I thought that you would spend the rest of your life alone and die as a bachelor, your nose gnawed off by your twenty cats."

The both laughed, the sound growing even louder as Severus answered dryly:"How fortunate for me that you kept annoying me so much that I fell in love with you."

A small moment of silence fell over them and they enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere that was created by the candles spread in the bedroom and the sound of the ocean only steps away from the cottage they were staying in.

"You looked like an angel today. It made me pretty emotional," Severus whispered, pressing a kiss on his wife's temple.

"I think nobody except for me noticed that," Rolanda winked.

"When I saw you coming down the aisle, I noticed that I forgot something in my vow, Ro."

"And what would that be?"

"That I will fight every battle to keep you safe," he said, pulling her up a little bit to kiss her with all the love he felt for her.


	24. The Only Memories Left

Entry for **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **19\. Dementor**

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompt: (location) **Classroom**

Entry for **"Defense Against the Dark Arts"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** This time around, I expect to read about memories being protected. Min 400 words

* * *

Rolanda had been more than shocked when the Dementors had suddenly appeared on the Quidditch Pitch in the middle of the game, attacking Harry Potter.

In front of the students she had not dared to show how much this incident had shaken her, thinking about how they were surely frightened enough by now. The last thing they needed was to see how their Flying Teacher was loosing her mind in front of them.

So, as soon as she was sure that the Potter boy was safely on his way to the Hospital Wing, she left the Quidditch pitch behind, even forgetting her broom that was still lying on the lawn.

She could barely remember how her feet carried her away, and when she could think clearly again, she found herself sitting on the teachers desk of a empty classroom. Her breath was coming out in small pants as she tried to calm herself down, her fingers cramped around the wooden edge of the table.

The Dementors and their dark aura had brought up unpleasant feelings inside of her, ones that she tried to shove away from herself as much as possible without trying to forget them.

Just as she had managed to surpress the need to sob loudly, she could hear someone entering the classroom. Her head snapped up and her gaze left the stone floor, falling on Severus Snape.

"What do you want, Severus?," she hissed, trying to sound as normal as possible while making it clear that she wanted to be left alone right now.

"I saw you practically fleeing from the Quidditch pitch and I thought I should check if you are okay."

"I am fine, Severus. Thank you," Rolanda replied, but he did not leave.

"What did you see when the Dementors were coming and affecting you?," Severus asked, his voice sounding unusually kind and she was surprised as he approached her and sat down next to her on the teachers table, gently touching her hand.

"I... I do not really see anything, it's just... it's just as if their appearance brought up the memories of me seeing how my parents were killed in front of my eyes. And how sad it makes me that I was too young to have any real memory of family moments," she confessed, wondering why the words were coming over her lips so easily.

"Oh...," Severus made, clearing his throat nervously, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "I am sorry, I did not know that they were dead."

"It is something I am keeping away from everyone else because I don't want them to know about my past. I experienced to be wrapped in wadding because of it before and I did not wanted this happening again. I just wanted to live a normal life, without anyone thinking that I needed to be nursed."

"I understand that," he answered and Rolanda wiped the back of her hand over her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "Do you really remember so little about them?"

Rolanda shrugged her shoulders and thought about it for a moment, then she said:"Only snippets, mostly. The melody of the lullaby my mother sang to me to make me fall asleep. The smell of the special eggs my father cooked for me every morning since my first teeth had grown. But... but there is one real memory I have and it is so special to me that I do everything to protect it. Because I could never forgive myself for forgetting it."

She did not know why, but it was easy to tell Severus this secret of hers, as if he was the only person that had ever been meant to hear about this painful part of her life.

"It was only a few days before they were killed... It was winter and over night, a thick layer of snow had fallen and my parents took me outside to build a huge snowman. We were having so much fun that day, even though the three of us were nearly frozen when we went back inside late in the afternoon. And then we cuddled under a blanket by the fire and drank hot chocolate, listening to my mother reading the tale of the Ice Queen to us."

"That sounds like a memory nobody ever would want to forget."

"This is the reason why I have it stored away in more than one way... In my mind, in my heart, and in a crystal vial I am hiding in a drawer. Because I never want to risk loosing it."

Severus looked at her, and it was as if he was showing her a part of himself that had been hidden underneath his sometimes repellent mask as he whispered:"And now I will protect it too."


	25. Let The Right One In

Entry for **"Divination"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Alternately, write about a home. Min 250 words.

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **61\. Let The Right One In**

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(silver)Gregory the Smarmy **;** **Prompts:** Alert, Flattering, Smarmy, Potion

* * *

Many of her friends asked Rolanda how she could be in a relationship with Severus Snape, of all people, when she, as a resigned professional Quidditch star, could have had any other men she wanted. They did not find Severus fitting to a person like Rolanda.

Maybe because he always had a repellent attitude and hated to socialize with people as much as he hated people at all.

But Rolanda simply did not care what they were saying. She saw the person behind the mask, and to her it meant everything that he was letting her inside.

Rolanda loved how Severus was not as smarmy as other men, and that he was able to make a sarcastic remark sound flattering. Many people simply found him odd and unfriendly, but she could not help but like him for being different, even though she was not fond of his behaviour towards the students. Seeing them jumping into a state of alert as soon as they saw the Potions Master made her feel angry sometimes.

But what she loved the most about Severus was that she was feeling at home in his arms. As soon as he pulled her into a embrace, she forgot all her worries and the thoughts that were weighing down her shoulders. The warmth of his body and his scent were calming her down, and no matter how bad she felt, she was happy for a small moment of time.

It also did not matter where they were – as long as Rolanda had Severus with her, she was at home.

Because he was her home.


	26. Beach Day

Entry for **"Potions"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** I want you to write about someone being extra cautious, and it pays off. Min 500 words

Entry for **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(bronze) Geraint Ollivander; **Prompts** : Old, Various, Saint, Unknown

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **12\. "Wicked Witch" Green**

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Location Prompts:

2\. Paradise Cove

Family Prompts:

33\. Flesh and Blood

Nautical Words:

10\. Coast

Weather Prompts:

1\. Air; 8. Breeze; 23. Flood; 44. Wind; 55. Tropical

All Colour Prompts:

A: 19. Azure

T: 5. Turquoise

Dialogue Prompts "John Green Books"

An Abundance of Katherines: 9. "That smile could end wars and cure cancer."

Single Words Prompts:

Instead of Little: 3. Compact; 12. Slight

Instead of Good: 3. Marvelous

Instead of Laughed: 5. Chortled

Instead of Said: 1. Called; 3. Responded; 6. Stated

Instead of Saw: 2. Noticed

Descriptors: Words to use instead of Said:

A: 14. asked

I: 7. interrupted

S: 10. sighed

* * *

It was a summer day with nearly tropical heat, the flimmering air over the beach of the old, compact village of Paradise Cove only disrupted from time to time by a slight breeze. The wind was not very cooling, but it was carrying the scent of salt to the coast.

At the beach of the village, a rather unknown place actually, were only a few people, a family of three among them.

Severus was holding his toddler daughter Abby by both hands, helping her to walk through the waves. Father and daughter were quite a pair – Severus in his black button-up shirt and black pants and Abby in her bathing suit of the colour "wicked witch" green.

The small girl chortled in excitement as the azure and turquoise flood washed around her, not caring about the fact that Severus was holding on to her rather tight.

"Severus," Rolanda called from her position on the family's picknick blanket. "Why are you not letting go of Abby for a moment? She can walk on her own, you do know that, don't you?"

"I am just being cautios," Severus responded, his eyes focussed on where Abby was placing her tiny feet.

"Over-cautios," his wife stated dryly. "That really is not necessary."

"She is my flesh and blood, Rolanda, and I am not going to let something happen to her!"

While they were talking, Abby made tiny steps that led her a little bit deeper into the oceans, but neither Rolanda nor Severus were really taking notice of that.

"This is a beach, you are standing next to her, what should happen, by all the saints?!"

"I have various scenarios for you, my darling," Severus growled, and only seconds later, a rather big wave hit Abby's legs, nearly throwing her off her feet. But thanks to Severus holding her hands from above, she managed to stay upright, though with much effort.

"See what I meant, Ro? She could have possibly drowned!"

"There are so many unknown dangers, Severus. Let her be a child. Let go!"

"Daddy, will you build a sandcastle with me?," Abby asked, interrupting the discussion her parents had – it was clear that the small girl was disapproving that her parents were getting into an heated argument when they had promised to play with her.

She looked up at her father, who sighed:"That smile could end wars and cure cancer. Sure, my angel, let us build a marvelous castle for my little princess."

Severus actually released a breath as he could lead Abby away from the water and go search for some stones and shells that they could use to decorate the castle later.

Rolanda was smiling to herself, once again admiring what a good and caring father Severus was, even though he sometimes overcooked his protectiveness a little bit. But to her, this fact only showed more how much he loved Abby.

"Wait for me, you two! We will build the biggest sandcastle that a princess has ever had!," she exclaimed and jumped to her feet, following her family.


	27. Deathly Shadow

Entry for **"Major and Minor Arcana"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about a character toeing a fine line between doing good or evil. Min 300 words

 **Extra Prompt:** Balance

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **1\. Bloodcurling**

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Feelings & Emotions:

Confused: Hesitant

Lyrics Prompts:

Black Veil Brides:

1\. I ruled the world/with these hands I shook the heavens to the ground/I laid the gods to rest. (Lost it All)

2\. Hail the king of death. (Lost it All)

Autumn/Fall Prompts:

3\. (season) Autumn; 5. (feeling) Chilly; 22. Quilt

Location Prompts:

Town Names:23. Black Hollow

Celestial Prompts:

59\. Shooting Star; 66. Starlight

Assassin!AU with hints of Ninja!AU XD

I am interested into your opinion, so leave me a review, please :)

* * *

A shooting star crossed the night sky over the castle of Black Hollow, the clear autumn air already so chilly that the guards had draped themselves into multiple quilts to stay warm.

But not even the starlight was able to reveal the black-clothed figure to them that was currently making its way across a rooftop of one of the castles lower buildings with a balance that seemed unearthly.

Without being spotted, the figure climbed up the side of the highest tower, completely soundless, as if it was only a shadow of the night, melted into the dark, untouchable to the light of the stars and the moon.

Managing the nearly impossible, the figure opened the window of the tower room from the outside and slipped into the warmth of the room.

Golden eyes were quickly searching the room for any guards or servants, but it was empty, except for the black-haired man on the huge bed that stood opposite to the window.

Breathing calmly, she approached the bed while pulling a knife out of a hidden pocket in a fluid motion.

There he was lying, asleep, not suspecting that in a few seconds, his life would have come to an end.

Rolanda had never seen the emperor before, but she had seen enough of his deeds to know that this mission was the right thing to do.

She could still hear the bloodcurling screams of the people whose houses his soldiers had burned down, the cries and pleadings of the innocent they had killed or abducted, only to fulfill their master's greed, his lust for gold and women.

As she placed the cold blade against his throat, she felt calm, even as the man jerked awake, his eyes wide open in surprise. He was obviously so shocked by her presence that he was not even able to scream for help.

Her face was masked, but still she was sure that he could see the hate in her gaze as she whispered:"My emperor, your last hour has come."

She had done it many times before, assassinating someone was not a problem to her, but as she saw the fear in his dark eyes, she hesitated for a split second.

Was it right what she was doing here?

Was it okay to kill someone evil to free the world from his reign? Or was this murder equalling her with him?

Also, was it good to kill one emperor only to clear his throne for the next almighty monarch?

In this moment, she really had the power, the future of the kingdom was lying in her hands, at her mercy.

What was she supposed to do with it?

She could be able to fulfill all her own wishes, she could even take over the reign, form the world the way she wanted it to be...

Suddenly, a hoarse whisper from the man under her blade ripped her from her thoughts:"I ruled the world, with these hands I shook the heavens to the ground and I laid the gods to rest. There will be more like me, no matter if you kill me or not."

He grinned, and Rolanda could see the madman he was, hear the screams of her friends and neighbours as their lifes were taken away, the sobs of her little sister as she was being carried away to be raped. Revenge was going to be her repayment.

She did not need a kingdom or gold or power. What she and all the other people needed was freedom.

"Your highness, you may now hail the king of death. At least there will be one less of your sort!," she spat, her knife sinking into his throat with ease, and before he released his scream for help, she was out of the window, melting into the night again.


	28. Outburst

Entry for **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Quintin Trimble **:** ** **Prompts:**** Hag, Force, Curse, Protect

Entry for the ****"Harry Potter Collection Competition"**** **-** prompt: ****4\. Revolting****

Entry for the ****"Gringotts Prompt Bank"****

Dialogue Prompts: Criminal Minds

25\. "You can't scream with your throat cut."

29\. "There is really no acceptable excuse for violence, but for you I am making an exception!"

Various Prompts: Feelings/Emotions

Angry: Infuriated; Boiling

Indifferent: Disinterested

Sad: Dismayed

* * *

"As some of you may already have heard, Professor McGonagall has been brought to St. Mungo's Hospital yesterday evening due to her injuries," Dolores Umbridge stated, a ugly smile on her toad-like face that made clear that she was completely disinterested in the Deputy Headmistresses healt condition.  
It was a smile of triumph that made Rolanda feel sick in her stomach and she could feel the anger boiling inside of her.

"I am surprised you are standing here, feeling so sure of yourself after your revolting deed," Rolanda whispered to herself. Severus, who was sitting next to her at the table in the staffroom, shot her a warning look, but she ignored him.

"What did you say my dear?," Umbridge asked, looking at Rolanda. "If you have any complaints, I may send them to the Minister."

"Well, Dolores, you can't scream with your throat cut."

Maybe it was a bad idea to speak her mind, but the previous days of sitting by Minerva's bed, feeling dismayed about what had happened to her friend, were getting back at Rolanda.

"What did you just say?!"

"Dolores, there is really no acceptable excuse for violence, but for you I am making an exception, you evil hag!," Rolanda exclaimed infuriated, jumping from her chair, ready to attack the pink toad with her bare hands, but Severus had gotten to his feet as well. Before Rolanda could do anything, he had slung his arms around her, mustering a normally hidden force to carry her out of the room.

Rolanda spat curse after curse at him, but he did not release her until they were in her rooms.

"Why did you do that?! I could have killed her, Severus!," she screamed, shoving him away from her. Severus rolled his eyes as she went on rambling and mumbled to himself:"I should stop trying to protect you, it is obvious that you don't like it. Next time I will just let you walk into the knife."


	29. From Dusk Till Dawn

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **58\. From Dusk Till Dawn**

Entry for the **"Crystals, Gemstones and Astronomy Challenge/Competition"**

 **Eye Agate** Intermediate: Write an intense smut story, focusing on how good one or both characters are in bed. (min 600 words)

Entry for the " **Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **„Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(silver) Xavier Rastrick; **Prompts:** Dance, Entertain, Vibrant, Flamboyant

Entry for the " **Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Various Prompts: Feelings/Emotions:

Love: Passionate

Descriptors: Words Instead of Said:

A: 10. answered

G: 1. gasped; 8. grimaced; 9. groaned

M: 5. moaned; 9. murmured; 11. muttered

P: 1. panted; 5. pleaded

R: 1. raged

S: 10. sighed; 13. smiled

W: 8. whispered

Various Prompts: Prepositions:

A: Against; Above

B: Before; Beside; But

D: Down

T: Towards; Throughout

U: Underneath

Dialogue Prompts: Criminal Minds

4\. "Next time, show a little leg."

13\. "Come on genius, do something genius-like."

15\. "I'd like to make a request." / "With that sultry voice? You name it."

WARNING: SMUT! (First time I seriously tried it, though)

* * *

"This was a wonderful evening," Rolanda smiled at Severus, who was guiding her through a slow, but still vibrant dance in the middle of her living room at her chambers at Hogwarts. "You really learned how to entertain me."

Severus' eyes were gliding over her flamboyant attire, consisting of a black dress that was clinging to her slender body, before he answered:"I am glad you enjoyed our date. But, next time, show a little leg."

Rolanda shook her head and winked:"Obviously the dress ending above the knee is not enough for you. You have a dirty mind, Severus."

"I know," he murmured in a low, seductive voice before leaning down to her to claim his lips with his own, involving her into a kiss that quickly grew more passionate. She sighed his name as he pulled her towards him, pressing his body against hers. Their kisses were sparking a flame that grew into a fire as their kiss deepened and they were enfolded by heat.

"I'd like to make a request," Severus whispered as he broke the kiss for a second, the tips of his fingers running over her waist, causing a pleasant shiver to spread a prickling feeling throughout Rolanda's body.

"With that sultry voice? You name it," Rolanda panted, the kiss having robbed her off her last bit of air. Severus lips wandered over her throat, kissing and nibbling, and he muttered:"Let us continue this in the bedroom."

"You seem to be pretty smart," she whispered, slinging her long legs around Severus' hips as he swept her off her feet and carried her towards the bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed with a grin.

"Come on genius, do something genius-like," Rolanda moaned playfully as he lay down beside her, his hand shoving up her dress to her mid-tigh.

"Patience," he breathed, involving her into a heated kiss, but still his fingers were making their way underneath the skirt of her dress, brushing the inside of her tighs before meeting the fabric of her underwear. A visible shiver of excitement ran through Rolanda's body upon his touch. It was as if he was able to read her mind and knew exactly what she wanted.

"Severus," Rolanda pleaded as he stopped, his fingers remaining where they were, him teasing her as he focussed on kissing her collarbone, his other hand caressing the swelling of her breasts.

His name left her lips another time, only that it was gasped now as he gave in to her pleas, gently touching her most sensitive spot. Her body curved towards his touch and he extracted sounds of pleasure from her that grew louder with every moment as his fingers explored her, touching all the places that made her gasp.

And he had not even freed her from her dress.

OoO

"Oh no, not again...," Minerva groaned as the sound of loud moans and the squeaking of bedsprings were coming through the wall.

"My dear, I get the feeling that since they got engaged, they seem to have turned into rabbits," Albus said dryly, and Minerva grimaced:"This will go on all night long... Let us go into your chambers, Albus, I need a little bit of sleep."

"We should think of sleeping there every night. I can't see this stopping at some point."

"I am totally agreeing."

"Should we tell them that we are able to hear them, by the way?"

"If you want to... I would find it way to embarrassing. But maybe you should congratulate Severus for obviously mastering quality and quantity alike, from man to man, you know."


	30. Babysitting

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **37\. Mushy Peas**

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(bronze) Dorcas Wellbeloved; **Prompts:** Help, Witches, Luck, Nourish

Entry for the **"Crystals, Gemstones and Astronomy Challenge/Competition"**

 _ **Crown Chakra, Seventh Chakra**_ Intermediate: Write about someone who is sceptic (a person who is inclined to question or doubt accepted opinions). (600 words min)

Entry for **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Dialogue/Inspo Prompts Proverbs:

English Proverbs:

3\. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

* * *

"Okay, Severus, you don't have to worry, I wrote you a list of things you should do with Abby and things that you should not do, I am sure you will be okay," Rolanda said as she pulled on her travelling cloak while handing her husband a piece of parchment. "If you should need any help..."  
"I don't think I will. Thousands of witches with only half of _your_ intelligence were able to take care of a baby, so I am pretty optimistic I will manage this. I don't need instructions."

Rolanda rolled her eyes about his arrogance and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good luck, have fun. Bye bye, Abby."

She caressed her baby daughters cheek before leaving the cottage to meet some of her friends from her days as a professional Quidditch player. Severus watched her disapparate before turning away from the kitchen window, looking at Abby who was seated in her highchair.

"Your mommy is odd sometimes, isn't she? We will have a nice day together, my princess. Now let us take a look on that ridiculous list she left us."

Severus held the parchment up with a sceptical expression while Abby squealed slightly.

 _1\. Read Abby a fairytale, stories have proven to enhance a baby's development!_

Severus looked from the parchment to Abby, who was paying more attention to the small figurine of a ballett dancer on top of the small music box that Minerva had gave to them as a gift, her short arms outstretched.

"Hm... you don't particularly look like you are interested in having me read a story to you," he smiled about her cuteness, seriously doubting that she was interested in fairytales – she was not even 7 months old and barely able to understand what people were saying to her. And what would it hurt if he spared her having to listen to him? Surely she would not turn out to be dumb if he did not read anything to her. He simply did not see the point in this and he was pretty sure that she was not interested in whether he told a story to her or not.

 _2\. Play Mozart to her – classical music enhances the intelligence._

"Mozart?! My poor Abby, your mommy wants to torture you! The Weird Sisters seem more suited for you, my little princess."

Abby was still not paying attention to her father – the dancer figurine seemed to make her curious, and even more as Severus made the music box play with a flick of his wand. Baby Abby giggled and smiled as the melody of 'Swan Lake' was being played while the figurine, which was in a arabesque position, started to turn around its own axis.

"Oh, I was seriously hoping for you to be the rock music type. But well, let's see this as an experiment. But never say I forced you to listen to classical music."

 _3\. For lunch, nourish her with mushy peas, no pudding, no sweets! These things are no good for her!_

"Why should pudding be bad for you, sweety? You love it, and Albus always says you should eat what you want."

He walked over to the fridge Rolanda had bought shortly before Abby's birth and took the bowl of mushy peas out, which Rolanda had already prepared on the previous evening.

"Ugh, looks terrible. I really don't feel like this would be any good for you, but you mommy will have her reasons, I guess," Severus sighed as he looked at the content of the bowl while conjuring a small spoon. "Bon appetite, Abby... And remember, don't bite the hand that feeds you! The meal was your mothers idea, not mine!"

Abby wailed unwillingly and turned her head away from the spoon, her eyes again fixing on the turning figurine. Over the next minutes, Severus tried again and again to feed the peas to his daughter, but she refused to take even the tiniest mouthful, and he could not even take it amiss – he probably would have done the same.

"But you have to eat something, princess," Severus sighed, before giving the baby a knowing smile and changing the mushy peas against a bowl of vanilla pudding.

"Screw the peas, I want you to be happy about what you eat," he winked and was glad as Abby looked way more approving and ate every spoonful her father feeded to her. "This will be our secret, okay? And only tell your mother about this when I can prove that not sticking to the normal guidelines of parenting has not done anything wrong to you. Well, or when I have a headstart. Understood? Yees, that's my girl..."


	31. A Pirate's Life

Entry for the **"Halloween Collection Competition"** \- prompt: **2\. ghastly**

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(bronze) Caradoc Dearborn; **Prompts:** Knight, Rose, Whisper, Bolt

Entry for **"Transfigurations"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** For this task, consider lexical sets of words. Words with similar meanings, or connotations. Minimum of five words. Min 300 words

Prompts: Youthful; slender; Out of Date – Time-tested; Foolish – Unwise; Disaster – Problem

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Nautical Words:

1\. Aboard; 5. Bearing;12. Course; 13. Crew; 15. Deck; 36. Mast; 39. On Board; 40. Overtake; 42. Port; 45. Rigging; 46. Rope; 48. Sail

Dialogue Prompts: Once Upon A Time

11\. "Ain't fate a bitch."

14\. "You should know your death is going to last for days."

49\. "I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual."

92\. "One thing I excel at is surviving."

Pirate!AU

* * *

A ghastly headache tortured Captain Severus Snape as he slowly drifted into consciousness, it was as if a bolt was being pushed through his skull.

In fact, his whole body was hurting and he tried to remember where this pain could be coming from...

The last thing he could recall was leaving the port of Port Royal aboard his ship, the "Endeavour" of the Royal Navy, bearing for a route that was known for being endangered by pirates. They had been trying to overtake their own record of catching pirate ships – without even knowing what had happened, it dawned to him that it had been a foolish idea. It was always unwise to be cocky.

The creaking sound of the rigging above him finally caused him to open his eyes. He was definitely not on board of the "Endeavour" anymore. Any Captain of the Royal Navy would have screamed around upon seeing this ship. It was a modell that was really out of date and the crew seemed to do a bad job taking care of it – a chaos of buckets, scimitars and grappling irons was strewn over the deck surrounding him.

Severus was tightly bound to the main mast with thick ropes and he knew that he had to be on a pirate ship before even seeing those scrapped figures of men. They were coming closer, sneering at him, laughing about him, but some even looked a bit afraid.

"Ain't fate a bitch," one of the concerned looking men whispered, loud enough for Severus to hear. "The captain Hooch is not going to be happy. This is a disaster, Master Gibbons. And only because you wanted to show that our new ship is time-tested and reliable."

"Merely a problem," the pirate named Gibbons answered, but then the crowd of pirates became silent and parted.

Through the gap in the crowd of filthy and stinking men walked a slender woman of youthful beauty. Severus was still too surprised to say anything, and that feeling was only growing as he thought about how out of place the woman seemed to be. Her clothes, consisting of long black trousers, brown leather boots, a white shirt, red vest and a tricorn hat, were considerably clean and she had a elegance about her that just did not fit a pirate.

"Gibbons, why is a captain of the Royal Navy tied to the mast of my ship?! I was asleep only for a few hours! What did you do?!," she asked, glaring at Gibbons after examining Severus' appearance in anger and disgust and actually spitting at his feet.

"Excuse me!," Severus exclaimed, finally finding his voice again. "I demand to be released immediately, it is outrageously how you treat me!"

"I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual," the woman replied, hate flashing over her face. "There is nothing worse than Royal Navy scum."

Somehow Severus felt like this woman was not one of those who worshipped him like a knight when he handed them a rose.

"Gibbons, we need to get rid of him, we can't take him with us. Set course for a lonely island, and if he is lucky one of his ships sails by before he is rotted."

Severus was not used to being left out of a conversation and he felt like the female captain had just made the decision of his death without him.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?," he asked, gulping as the woman looked like she was going to close her bare hands around his throat.

"It means that you should know your death is going to last for days while you desperately search for water and food and hope to be rescued," she smiled sweetly. "Gibbons, hurry. We have no time to loose."

"One thing I excel at is surviving, mylady!," Severus screamed at the young womans back, but before she could say anything in return, the thunder of cannons filled the air and somebody screamed:"It is Captain Morgan! Keep the princess safe!"

"I am not going to let you fools command our defense," Hooch exclaimed angrily, shaking off hands and Severus wondered what kind of odd ship he had landed on.


End file.
